Cyber Pegasus 100HF
Cyber Pegasus 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Sora Akatsuki. Face Bolt: Pegasus This face depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Hasbro released this Face Bolt in Metal along with the Metal Fusion video Game #1. Energy Ring: Pegasus *'Weight': 2.9 grams. The Energy Ring is similar to Storm Pegasus's but transparent.The edges of this transparent Energy Ring are shaped in a wing like pattern, each ending in a pointed "head" shape, representing the body form of Pegasus, the symbol its design is influenced by. The clear color of the wheel is for creating a light shade of whatever color the fusion wheel under it has. In this case, it is a light red. Fusion Wheel: Cyber *'Weight': 30.4 grams. The shape and appearance is similar to that of the original Pegasus wheel and Storm Pegasus's energy ring . Unfortunatly it is not as good as the Pegasus Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good fusion wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. Cyber is best suitable for attack types, nothing else. The cyber on this beyblade is painted red and can can be scratched off during battle unlike the Legend Version, it is left grey. This wheel can be used for attack customisations such as Cyber Pegasis 100RF. This Cyber wheel is painted red. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight': 1.0 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Cyber to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. It is rarely sold in a transparent color like this model, which is Transparent Maroon. It is outclassed by 85 for both Attack and Stamina. Performance Tip: Hole Flat *'Weight': 0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But, with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increasing fragility and a stadium out. It is rarely sold in a transparent color like this model, which is Transparent Maroon. Trivia *Having a "Cyber" counterpart of the Beyblade, used by the main character, Gingka's Storm Pegasus, mirrors how in the original series the main character, Tyson's Beyblade Dragoon had a "Cyber" counterpart called "Cyber Dragoon." *It is the "Cyber" counterpart to Gingka's Storm Pegasus 105RF. *Sora calls Cyber Pegasus, Cyber instead of Pegasus. *It is the first bey with paint on the fusion wheel to appear in the anime. *The 100 HF combo was seen again in this bey. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2145_322759807.gif dragonballzcentral_2160_4237424871.jpg|Inferno Ver. dragonballzcentral_2160_4237567887.jpg|Inferno Ver. bottom Tumblr l9tg46ci831qd5cl2o3 400.png|Cyber Pegasus 100HF in the anime CyberPegasis_MANGA.PNG|Cyber Pegasus 100HF in the manga Flame Sagittario VS Cyber Pegasis.PNG|Cyber Pegasus vs. Flame Sagittario Storm Pegasis and Cyber Pegasis.PNG|Storm Pegasus and Cyber Pegasus Avalanche Boost.PNG|Avalanche Boost O.V. Drive.PNG|O.V. Drive soracollect.jpg legend_and_cyber_pegasus_by_allenwizz-d3d0lf8.jpg|Cyber Pegasus with Legend Cyber pegasus Cyber.jpg|Cyber Pegasus Box 185px-Cyber_pegasis.jpg|3D figure of Cyber Nds-beyblade-metal-fusion-st4012927083871.jpg 971769_138544.jpg|Cyber Pegasus box. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Cyber Counterparts Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades